darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hadrimon
Hadrimon was an angel that rebelled against Heaven after the apparent death of his lover, Raciel, and tried to unleash the Nephilim's Abominations upon Creation. Biography 'Origin' During the days before the Charred Council's full ascension, when Heaven and Hell were openly at war, Hadrimon was an officer in the armies of Heaven. He engaged in a forbidden relationship with another angel of lower rank within his own command, Raciel. Hadrimon, however, grew to feel guilty for breaking the laws he was sworn to protect and reported the romance to his superiors. The leaders of the White City were worried that during this trying time, any leniency would encourage further flouting of the law and so sentenced Raciel to exile in Hell. When the sentence was carried out, Hadrimon was horrified as he had never wanted her to receive so harsh a punishment. The angel rebelled and over the years enacted various plots against the White City, though most came to nothing and the leaders of the angels considered him more pitiable than threatening. At some unknown point, Hadrimon uncovered the Abomination known as Black Mercy and formed a plot to use the Abominations to wreak his revenge on the White City. 'The Abomination Vault' After taking possession of Black Mercy, Hadrimon sought an alliance with Lilith in her domain in Hell. The demoness was unimpressed by his offer, proclaiming that she had her own plots, which were a great deal more subtle. She attempted to seduce him, stating that she wished to ensure he did not leave as an enemy on the off chance his attempts to find the Abomination Vault were successful. To her surprise, he resisted her seductions and she figured out that he was able to resist her wiles because he was in love with another. Upon leaving Lilith's presence, Hadrimon was stopped by one of the demon's minions, a Maker named Belisatra. After seeing Black Mercy, the Maker agreed to ally herself with the rogue angel, if only for the chance to study the Abominations and see them in action. At first Hadrimon and the Maker used her army of weak constructs to search old battlefields of the Nephilim for weapons lost. On the world of Kothysos, they uncovered a sword named Affliction and the Grand Abomination Earth Reaver. Belisatra also sent her army to attack Eden, but their attempts to reach the battlefield were thwarted by the angelic garrison and reinforcements led by Abaddon. Hadrimon soon sought out the Crowfather to ask for his secrets regarding the location of the Abomination Vault and the secret to awakening the Abominations, though he asked indirectly through a construct. When the Old One refused, Hadrimon had Belisatra's army attack him. The attack failed thanks to Death's intervention and the Crowfather was able to reveal the angel's involvement through the memories of his namesake familiars. By this time Belisatra and Hadrimon had taken a laboratory formerly used by Lilith during her time with Gulbannan as their base of operations. Black Mercy had begun to take its toll on Hadrimon, filling his mind with bloodlust and madness. Even Belisatra noticed his growing instability. Hadrimon eventually discovered that Death was visiting the White City in search of information on Belisatra. The Angel took Affliction, traveled to Heaven and pretended to be the Horseman's escort under the name Semyaza. He ambushed the Nephilim and wounded him with the potent weapon, but was outmatched when War came to his brother's aid. He fled before Abaddon and his guards could arrive. Later, Death and War were able to track him to Lilith's laboratory. Hadrimon and Belisatra fought them briefly but they were interrupted by a force of demon mercenaries and chose to slip away in the confusion. Death then made the mistake of touching the Abomination Mortis with his mind unguarded. The weakened Abomination was able to draw the secret of the Abominations' awakening from his mind and relay it to Hadrimon through Black Mercy. The angel and Belisatra immediately departed for the homeworld of the long dead Ravaiim, the creatures whose bodies were used to construct the Abominations and whose blood was required to awaken their full power. The Maker's constructs battled the Horsemen and the force of angels under Azrael that accompanied them to the Ravaiim homeworld in a losing battle, but when the demonic mercenaries struck again, they took advantage of the confusion to unleash their Abominations. Belisatra took control of Earth Reaver, a massive Abomination capable of causing entire volcanic eruptions, and Hadrimon took up Black Mercy, revealing the weapon's power to kill a being if they had suffered any wound in the gun's presence. They inflicted massive casualties on both sides of the battle and forced Azrael and the Horseman to retreat. Some time later, Death allowed Mortis to touch his thoughts again in order to reveal that he was planning to condense all the blood of the Ravaiim into a single metal cylinder, then send himself and Azrael off with decoy cylinders while War would escape with the real one. In reality, this was a ruse only Death was aware of. Hadrimon attacked and killed War only to find that the cylinder was a decoy. The elder Horseman had escaped with the real Ravaiim blood and destroyed it. The angel found a way around the loss, however. He and Belisatra destroyed Earth Reaver to utilize what little blood remained in the Ravaiim remains used in its construction to feed Black Mercy. They then tested their theory on an angelic outpost with great success before resuming their search for the Abomination Vault. In an effort to lead them into a trap, Death leaked the location of the Abomination Vault to Hadrimon and the angel, who was quite insane at this point, responded predictably. Belisatra's constructs assaulted the Vault, only to fight head to head with the Horsemen and a vast array of necromantic wards set in place by Death. The demonic mercenaries joined the fray as well in an attempt to claim the Abominations, and Hadrimon was shocked to be confronted by their leader, the demonic Lost Angel Raciel. After threatening him, she played off his delusions and remaining feelings for her to create an alliance. The rogue angel then entered Death's home, where the portal to the Abomination Vault was kept. The elder Horseman attacked him there and broke the seal over the portal, hoping the combined psychic presence of the Abominations would overwhelm the angel long enough for him to be killed. Instead, Black Mercy seized control over Hadrimon's body and fired on Death, a shot he blocked with Harvester but still left him too weak to move. Black Mercy then forced Hadrimon to kill a wounded Raciel as she entered the chamber. Horrified by what he had done, the rogue angel put Black Mercy to his own temple but the Abomination would not fire on its wielder. Raciel suddenly appeared before him in her angelic form prior to her fall, an illusion cast by Azrael in reality, and assured Hadrimon that she forgave him. Shocked and overjoyed, Hadrimon was distracted just long enough for Death to recover and take his life. Trivia *When Hadrimon attacked Death in the White City, he used the name Semyaza. In the apocryphal Book of Enoch, Samyaza is the name of the leader of the Watchers, who convinced them to defect and procreate with human women, creating the Nephilim. Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Angels Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist